Things that were said and wasn't meant to be
by lilirishprincess
Summary: Rose and Lily got into a fight like usual


Lucy was still up in the hospital wing, and how she hated it. All she wanted to do was get out and never come back. But she knew that would last because she was accident prone. And how she hated it cause she was a total klutz. Even though her boyfriend told her otherwise. But being accident prone was just a small part of who she was. Sometimes she would sit there for hours just trying to figure out. She knew that she was trying to be like her family, but she was always turning out to be different. Lucy then thought that maybe she just didn't fit in, but she then remember Lily words about Lucy being different. Lucy knew that being different was good in this family, with everybody was try. Nobody liked being the same.

Rose walked into the hospital wing when she heard that Lucy was there. She started to feel bad about yelling at her earlier. And that she was going to say sorry to Lucy, this wasn't something that Rose like to do all the time. She had to admit that she was wrong and maybe shouldn't have yelled. But she knew that she had to swallow her pride and just get it over with. " Lucy?" Lucy then heard someone and pulled the blankets over her face, she didn't want Rose to see her like this. " Lucy stop this right now, I come up here to tell you that I was sorry." She still was hiding her face, but was confused. " Do you really mean it?" But Lucy wasn't about ready to drop the covers.

Rose sighed. " Yes sweetie, I am sorry that I yelled." Rose then pulled down the covers and got a good look at Lucy's face. " I heard that you did this on purpose." Lucy sighed a little bit. " This was an accident, I really didn't mean for it to happen." She then shown Rose her wrist, there was faint scars where she had cut herself. " Now theses where on purpose." Rose then grabbed Lucy's delicate wrist and started to run her fingers on the scars. She was still shocked that Lucy would do such a thing like this. And not letting any of her family know.

Lucy then looked down at the floor. This was the part where Rose would tell her how disappointed she was in her. That she didn't have to do it. But she didn't' know how she was going to explain this. She knew that everything that she said would only start an argument. Rose was still in shock. " Why Lucy, did you do this?" And this is where Lucy was still thinking of the answers. " My family drove me to do this. You and Louis always yelling at me, James yelling at me. I couldn't' take it anymore." Rose stared horrified at her. She had helped caused this and damn if she didn't feel guilty now. "Lucy..." her voice was barely heard amongst the whisper. "You don't need to do this."

" Lily was the first person I shown this too, cause I didn't know what to do Rose." Rose then started to feel bad on how she treated Lucy. But she knew that she needed to be yell at,hoping that she wouldn't' make the same mistake twice. Rose then sighed, trying to think of something that would make this a little better. " Lucy you need to get help for this, it isn't good for you mental health. If you would just talk to us about it, we wouldn't have this problem."

Lucy looked like she was about ready to laugh. " Rose you are a part of the problem. I couldn't handle it and this is what happens. How can I trust any of my family beside Lily." Rose stood up, blood running ice cold as she glared at her cousin. "You're the one who can't stand up for yourself. You always complain about yourself. You're as bad as James. That's what made us yell at you Lucy. You can't get over yourself and realize there is a world out there instead of just you, you, you!" Her voice started to rise. Lucy then started to yell. " No Rose I can stand up for myself, I am tired of you walking all over me. Yes I will made mistakes, so has a lot of witches and wizards. Rose knew that she had to get out of there before she started to have another fight with Lucy. " Lucy until you actually grow up, people are going to walk all over you." With that being said Rose stormed out of the hospital wing.

Lucy then laid there, starting to think what was wrong with her life. She knew that she had to try and change herself somehow. But she really didn't' know how to do it, or even where to start. She knew that everybody in her family would hear about her fight that she had with Rose. They started to think that maybe they had a love/hate relationship going on. Cause they was always fighting. Lucy realized that she was at fault as much as Rose. She should have never started the fight, maybe Rose was right and that she needed to get help.


End file.
